Raíces de sombra
by Gushu
Summary: Para el concurso "la originalidad es posible". Un experimento, el sufrimiento eterno de solo querer morir, como una planta que avanza por la tierra, viva, pero anclada para siempre.


**Bueno, este es un fic para el concurso de "la originalidad es posible" de Nekos Dream (estoy seguro de que pongo mal el Nick, que bruto). No creo que sea la graaaan cosa, de hecho, me costó agarrarle la mano una vez que tenía la idea (que surgió así como un flash, pero bueno, es terror estilo psicológico, y como casi siempre hago, 100% en continuidad, y con detalles nerds y en algunos casos spoileeros (igual tampoco tanto).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

¿Por qué estoy vivo? ¿Por qué no me matan de una maldita vez?

Ya no puedo recordar cuando empezó todo esto. Yo era un chico normal, lo era, solo estaba con mi familia, como cualquier otro, pero me tomaron, y me trajeron aquí, a esta locura.

Yo era normal, pero ahora no lo soy. No sé qué pasó, solo estaba ese rostro, el hombre pálido. Éramos muchos aquí antes, pero todos fueron muriendo, y luego me separaron, pero el ver sus cuerpos podridos en tan solo segundos, era más de lo que podía soportar.

**Raíces de sombra**

Intento resumir como empezó todo, pero no puedo llegar a una idea clara, algo en mi mente no me deja pensar, como raíces incrustadas.

Estaban mis padres, si, mis padres, y entonces, la casa explotó, solo había fuego a mi alrededor, no pude ver a nadie más, y me tomaron.

El lugar al que me llevaron era asqueroso, pese a que lo intentaba, no podía moverme. Y siempre él, el hombre pálido. Me inyectó algo, eso fue lo que me cambio, pero no se sintió como un liquido, eran como semillas penetrando cada parte de mi ser, germinando y llevándose mi humanidad con ellas.

He intentado huir, pero no puedo, no hay nada que me ayude a salir de aquí, solo estoy yo. A veces recibo comida, pero no siempre puedo comerla, además, es un asco, tanto el toque como el sabor, de todas formas, rara vez siento hambre, y tengo miedo de saber por qué.

Los espasmos al principio eran raros, pero ahora son cada vez más frecuentes, mi propio cuerpo se deforma, deja de ser como yo lo conozco, y es algo distinto, a veces por segundos, pero últimamente llegan a ser horas enteras. Si tan solo tuviera un espejo…, no, no sé qué haría.

Entonces una vez lo veo venir de nuevo, es el hombre pálido, sonríe, odio su rostro.

La transformación se produce en ese momento, me cuesta creer que tal vez ahora haya sido voluntaria, y antes de que me dé cuenta, una extensión de mi cuerpo lo aplasta contra un muro.

Siento el poder, siento que podre hacerle pagar todo lo que me ha hecho, a mí y a los demás. Entonces él se derrite, como brea a través de lo que hasta hace unos segundos era mi brazo. No sé donde esta, un profundo dolor cubre mis extremidades, pero lo ignoro. Entonces una gran cantidad de serpientes surgen del suelo, y clavan sus dientes en mi cuerpo.

No es eso, ojala lo hubiera sido, pero aunque el dolor de las picaduras es grande, lo que causa que mi cuerpo empiece a deshacerse es simplemente una parte de mi, el mismo dolor que sentía antes, y que ahora aumenta hasta más allá de lo que puedo soportar. Como pequeñas astillas, mis brazos explotan, y caigo al suelo, mientras la sangre se mezcla con un líquido verde alrededor de mi cuerpo. Las serpientes se desvanecen, como sombras en mis recuerdos, y estoy solo de nuevo. El dolor se desvanece lentamente, pero nunca para siempre, mientras mi cuerpo vuelve a formarse, las ramas se entremezclan a través de mi carne, y otra vez estoy completo. Pero no de verdad, nunca de verdad.

¿Por qué me dejan seguir viviendo?, en esta locura, esta locura clavada en mi, creciendo cada vez más, hasta que nada de mi quede, más que una mera sombra de lo que alguna vez fui.

Fuera de la sala, Orochimaru observa al niño, ha avanzado mucho, pero otros lo hicieron antes, y solo sus cuerpos agusanados quedan como un recuerdo de lo que fueron.

— ¿Has dicho que su nombre es Tenzô? —pregunta una voz a sus espaldas, al darse vuelta, ve a Danzō Shimura, con su cuerpo ya viejo y gastado, observando como si no le importara. Pero él sabe la verdad.

—Sí, pero no creo que sea útil —el sannin hablaba sin preocupación por la vida del joven, solo era un experimento, uno de muchos, desechables—. Su estructura seguro colapsara en unas semanas más, como con los otros.

—Se te acaba el tiempo, Orochimaru —Danzō exhibió su brazo derecho, que latía intensamente—. Ten por seguro que si no logras estabilizar esto, morirás. Además, Hiruzen se encuentra cerca de descubrir lo que ocultas.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, sabes que no puedo revelar tu participación —Orochimaru estiró su larga lengua, en el fondo de la misma, oculto de todo, un sello se encontraba, un sello que le impedía hablar del líder de la Raíz de Ambu, colocado por Danzō en persona.

En el fondo, Orochimaru sabia como se darían estas cosas, su tiempo en Konoha se terminaba, lo quisiera o no, y era el momento de encontrar algo distinto para su vida, otros caminos y rumbos. Y el resultado de este experimento, francamente le daba igual.

Dirigió una última mirada a Tenzô, ese pequeño niño, su cuerpo ya era casi una planta humana, nada más, un mero desecho que intentaba imitar a Hashirama Senju, moriría, como todos. Solo los tallos podridos quedarían detrás, como un árbol, un árbol que vivió para siempre encerrado en su forma, y no fue libre.

Igual, ¿quién sabe?, siempre puede equivocarse.


End file.
